This invention relates to insulated metal edge guards of the type applied to the trailing edges of swinging closures. When applied to the trailing edges of automobile doors these edge guards are referred to as door edge guards.
Inventions of the applicant related to this subject and already patented are identified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 275,945; 4,377,056; 4,457,112; 4,259,812; 4,379,376; 4,489,519; 4,271,633; 4,379,377; 4,499,689; 4,316,348; 4,387,125; 4,520,593; 4,334,700; 4,429,013; 4,520,594; 4,338,148; 4,434,598; 4,547,994; 4,365,450; 4,437,916. There are also additional patent applications pending which are known to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office by virtue of their pendency.
Certain of applicant's inventions comprise edge guards in which the distal ends of the legs are reverse turned to form beads. Applicant has also originated insulated metal door edge guards which have non-metallic material on the exterior which is intended to color coordinate with the color of an automobile. Applicant has also originated procedures for the efficient manufacture of high quality insulated metal door edge guards such as extruding plastic onto a flat metal strip, and then forming the insulated strip material into the desired shape.
For certain uses of door edge guards of the insulated metal type originated by the applicant, it has been found to be important to provide a metal-to-metal contact when the distal ends of the legs are reverse turned to form beads. In other words if there is insulating material in those areas of the flat metal strip where the beads are reversed, the presence of insulating material may preclude the attainment of metal-to-metal contact. The attainment of metal-to-metal contact can be important for more precise control and for improved retention force, among other reasons.
Accordingly the desire to achieve color coordination of the exterior of the edge guard with the door may have to be compromised. In other words where a color coordination of the edge guard's exterior is required so that the underlying metal of the edge guard is covered, at least where the edge guard is visible from the exterior, and where a bead having metal-to-metal contact is desired, it can be difficult to utilize an extrusion process for fabricating purpose while still assuring attainment of the desired objectives.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem. Briefly the invention comprises applying insulating material to one side of the flat metal strip so that in the finished edge guard that insulation will fully line the interior of the U-shaped cross section to insulate the metal of the edge guard from the metal of the door edge and so that when a bead is formed at the distal end of the exterior, or outside, leg, the insulating material which has been applied to that one side of the metal strip will wrap around the bead to form a band of material running along the length of the edge guard on the exterior of the distal end of the exterior leg.
A second layer of insulating material is also applied to the opposite side of the strip such that in the finished edge guard that second layer of insulating material covers only a portion of the exterior of the outer leg, stopping short of the bead. This leaves an uncovered metal portion on the exterior of the outer leg between the first layer of insulating material and the second layer of insulating material. It is in this region that a third application of insulating material is made to extend between the terminations of the first two mentioned insulating layers and cover the otherwise exposed metal existing between the two terminations. This third insulating material covers the edge of the metal strip which forms the end of the reverse-turned bead and it also covers metal existing on the exterior surface of the outer leg proximal of the bead. If the first layer does not extend on the first surface to the edge of the strip, then the third insulating material can also cover any exposed portion of the metal of the bead which lies marginal to the edge of the strip.
Various colors may be imparted to the insulating materials to provide selective coloration. A unitary color is achieved by having all three insulating materials of the same color or there may be a combination of different colors resulting in different decorative effects.
Where the interior leg of the edge guard is also formed with a bead in the same way by reverse turning the outer margin of the strip back onto itself, the material applied to form the third insulation on the interior leg may comprise a light reflective medium, such as embedded metal fragments or glass beads, whereby when the door is opened and incident light from the rear strikes the third material it presents an internal reflection of light back in the direction of the incident light. For example this can promote nighttime safety when the door is open and there is a vehicle approaching from the rear.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.